


Now What Do I Do

by jaebirdbluetheawesome (GreyAreaSystem)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAreaSystem/pseuds/jaebirdbluetheawesome
Summary: Marinette drunkenly confesses conflict of emotions to a complete stranger at a party.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Now What Do I Do

“Okay listen, I know this seems bad, but I promise, it’s not what it looks like.” Marinette was laying on the cold grass outside her best friends house at four in the morning. A hot ass blond boy was staring at her and laughing.

“You might want to sit up, I’ve heard some people can die from being drunk and lying on their back. They die from choking.” He said in a voice that made Marinette think he was trying to imitate an infomercial.

“Shit, really?” She sat up quickly, and her eyes got very wide.

“Yeah.” He smiled at her. He giggled at him, and laid back down.

“So how do you know anyone here?” Sh gestured towards the house, filled with people for a graduation party.

“I’m friends with Chloe.” Heexplained. Marinette groaned and rolled onto her side. The grass was leaving wet marks on her shirt and pants.

“Ugh, Chloe, that dumb fucking bitch.” She grumbled absentmindedly.

“Hey.” He attempted to say, but when drunk Marinette started talking about her opinions she did not stop for anyone.

“That absolute dumb fucking bitch, I can’t believe she saved my life. This stupider, dumber, fucking-ier, bitchier person showed up in out class and she saved my gorgeous ass from that stupider, dumber, fucking-ier, bitchier bitch. I hate that.”

“Chloe saved you?” He seemed confused.

“Yeah. the stupider, dumber, fucker, bitchier bitch was all like ‘boo i’m gonna take your friends away’ and I was like ‘ah I’m crying now’ and then this stupid bitch was like ‘whoo I’m having so much fun with your friends and not you’ and I was like ‘god I hate you’ and then Chloe was like ‘I also hate her, lets betray this bitch together’ and then we had fun and now I can’t believe I like her. I seen so much of my life hating her and now we have made a big accomplishment together its like… what do I do with all that bad energy now? Who can I spend my whole life being mad at now?” She stood up, and grabbed the blond by his shoulders. “HOW AM I GOING TO SURVIVE WITHOUT BEING HELLBENT ON DESTROYING SOMETHING, HOT BLOND BOY?! HOW??!! And now we're all graduating, and then going to different colleges, and I just. How do I get an enemy in college. I won;t see my friends as often so how will I see someone I don't want to see? THE WOLD IS CHANGING, AND I CAN'T CHANGE WITH IT.” She started to cry, he genuinely did not have a single clue what to do. So he gave her a hug.


End file.
